mahouka_koukou_no_rettouseifandomcom-20200223-history
MKNR Wikia Rules
Here are the current rules of this wikia, which aims to keep the whole community more organized. (right now rules are still in construction, subject to change/improvement). General Rules *Do not vandalize articles. Continued cases of vandalism will result in a block. *Do not make unrelated/pointless articles. *Do not make unrelated/pointless categories. *Do not advertise. *Assume Good Faith Editing *Light Novels take precedence over other forms of releases. ::Light Novels > Anime > Manga > Other *Don't forget to add appropriate categories to any page you might be creating. **The order for Character pages are: **The order for Spell pages are: ** *Always use appropriate Infobox templates when creating pages: **Character Infobox for the Character Pages ** *A page should only be linked once per article, only the first mention should be linked to the respective page. For example, the first mention of Shiba Tatsuya in an article should be linked while the second mention of Shiba Tatsuya shouldn't be. *Do not use epithets in character page names. *If you see any article that does not have enough information, you may put the template: at the top of the page. Please do not simply add the Article stub category. *No advertisements are allowed except either wikia-related or anime-related ones. Note: '''All advertisements must be posted under your own profile page, blog page, or forum page. Articles are not allowed to contain any advertisements. *Grammar is important. *Links on pages on this wikia to other pages should be only used the first time the page was mentioned. *Please do not plagiarize, remember to reword information coming from external source. Quotes from the light novel is allowed. *Please notify one of the admins before adding templates on articles. *It is recommended that all major/controversial changes to a page should be discussed on the talk page before attempt at making said changes. *Any change one is not sure of should also be discussed about on the talk page. This includes edits by other users that you don't agree with. If you think an issue is getting out of hand, please feel free to report to the admins. *Do not edit war (ie undo each others edit repeatedly). Images *Do not upload profane images, pornographic images or images containing inappropriate language. Doing so will result in immediate deletion of the image, and the uploader will likely be blocked without warning. *The preferred format for uploaded images is png, but jpg is alright as well. *Images should to be named properly and categorized where applicable. Random names make it hard to find the file. Example bad naming uynjqw922.jpg *Avoid re-upload(s) of same images. Duplicates will be deleted. *Images should be clean where possible. (i.e. free of subtitles, borders, mouses etc). *Image Sources: Only images from official sources, such as the manga, anime, light novels and data books, may be used in the articles. *Please remove any watermarks or written text on any of the uploaded images unless the text is placed in an area of the image that is hard to clean & redraw. Especially if they come from manga. *All images must be posted with a "fair use" clause if it is a legal image. *Once uploaded, you cannot rename the file, so it must be renamed '''BEFORE uploading it. *Please only upload pictures that will be used in articles where appropriate, or on your own pages. *Uploading fan art is allowed but put it only on your page, don't flood it on the forum or official pages. *Don't upload pictures from the same scene. ( For example, A character not smiling, and a character smiling. ) Image Naming: #For Light Novel Cover Page: Vol1-LN-Cover.png #For Light Novel Illustration: Vol1-LN-002.png #For Manga Volume Cover: Vol1-MN-Cover.png #For Manga Page: Vol1-MN-Ch3-005.png #For Manga Character: Tatsuya-MN-Ch4.png #For Anime Character: Tatsuya-AN-Ep3.png #For Anime Magic: Material-Burst-AN-Ep3.png #For Guidebook Cover: GB-Cover.png #For Guidebook Page: GB-002.png #For Guidebook Cut Images: Jumonji-GB-022.png Names and Terminology TBD Comments, Forum and Profile Rules *[[Forum Rules|'Forum Rules']] *Do not harass or insult other contributors for their views or comments. *Do not start posting comments that refer to anything inappropriate. *Do not use profanity *Do not "Cross Post", the moderators and admins will keep threads under a single discussion that are affiliated with the topic. *No commenting to join a 3rd party group by using the comments or forums. *No posting links or sharing translations by third party groups unless with their express permission. *Do not modify another users page. *Do not excessively quote in the forums, please only quote to a maximum of five lines. *Do not chain quote. (quoting a quote). Violation of the forum rules will result in a warning, up to three warnings. *First warning will be a warning message for you on your message wall. *Second warning will include a 1 day wikia ban and warning message. *Last warning will include a 3 day wikia ban and warning message. If you continue violating the rules after the third warning has been issued, you will be banned from the wikia for anything from a week to a year, depending on the severity of your violations. Miscellaneous *Remember that all editors are equal. This includes Administrators and Bureaucrats, who are just regular editors with extra tools to help maintain the wiki. If you feel that something is wrong, don't hesitate to point it out! *Listen to your fellow editors: If someone's telling you that your opinion is wrong, try to re-consider, and make sure that you've at least thought about what they've said. *Please respect other users. If you're caught and deemed a nuisance to the community you will be warned, and be brought to attention. *Please use the "Edit Summary" to give a short explanation of the edit you make. This makes easier for everyone to know what changes were made. *The preview button is a useful to make sure your edit looks like how it is supposed to be. Consequences If you break these rules it will result in blocking from the wikia and repeated offenses will result in banning from the wikia. Other reasons for blocking: *Inserting false information. *Removing content from pages. *Persistent spamming. *Inserting nonsense/gibberish to pages. *Breaching the Multiple Users policy. *Intimidating Behaviour/harassment. *Persistently violating other policies or guidelines. *Accounts with inappropriate usernames/unacceptable username. Adapted from http://seirei-tsukai-no-bladeance.wikia.com/wiki/Seirei_Tsukai_no_Blade_Dance_Wiki:Basic_Rules Category:Community